Los Dos Lados De Ikari
by Luffy15
Summary: Gracias a un accidente del pasado Shinji ahora tiene una doble personalidad,,, pero algo raro pasa con esta, ya que parece saber mas de lo que deberia.


**Los Dos Lados De Ikari **

**Desclaimer:** NGE es propiedad de GAINAX y no mió…por el momento.

Prologo:

"¿Shinji?"

/Cartas o Letreros/

Efectos de sonido

**-Diálogos de otros seres-**

_**-Pensamientos de otros seres-**_

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

(Notas de autor)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Año 2000, una gran cantidad de meteoritos cayeron en la región del polo norte, y debido a eso, una de las mas grandes catástrofes de toda la historia sucedió… ocurrió un segundo impacto.

Hubo inundaciones, el clima se modifico, la economía se fue hacia abajo, las civilizaciones se peleaban unas con las otras, ocurrían guerras internas y mas de la mitad de la población terrestre fue exterminada.

Han transcurrido 15 años y todo comenzaba a renacer y ser restablecido… pero un nuevo peligro estaba a punto de asechar a la raza humana… eran los Ángeles.

-_Nunca me intereso pensar en el futuro, sueños y esperanzas- _pensaba Shinji, un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraría con una mujer que vendría en representación de su padre.

_-Todas estas cosas me parecían absurdas, pero a las demás personas parecía importarle… siempre me sentí diferente por esto-_ Para este momento, shinji ya había llegado a su destino y descendió del tren.

_**-¿Por qué te preocupas por detalles como estos Shinji?-**_ pregunto un a voz que para este momento Shinji conocía muy bien.

_-En verdad no lo se Renji- _contesto el muchacho –_es solo que el hecho de que volveré a ver a mi padre me pone nervioso.-_

_-__**Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa… ¿Por qué no dejas que yo me haga cargo?-**_ pregunto la voz, que respondía al nombre de Renji.

_-¿Me harías ese favor?-_ pregunto Shinji con un tono de alivio en su voz.

_**-Claro… solo déjame tomar el control-**_ de un momento a otro el cabello del muchacho cambio de su color castaño a un color negro oscuro, sus ojos cambiaron al mismo color de su cabello y alrededor de los ojos aparecieron unas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas.

**-Se siente bien volver a salir al mundo exterior-** dijo Renji con un tono de satisfacción en su voz.

_-Solo… por favor no te excedas mucho Renji-_ dijo Shinji dentro de la mente de Renji. Este solo sonrió, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una foto de una mujer de cabello largo y ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-_**…**_- pensó Renji.

-_Que mujer tan extraña-_ pensó Shinji.

De repente se escucharon n avión que iba volando muy bajo y casi inmediatamente un misil paso muy cerca dirigiéndose a un punto que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba Shinji.

-_¿Qué esta pasando Renji?-_ pregunto shinji, asustado.

**-¡Son misiles cruzados!-** Renji tubo que gritar esto último para que Shinji alcanzara a oír su voz sobre el ruido de la explosión del misil.

Renji volteo a la dirección a la que los misiles fueron disparados, e inmediatamente su semblante se volvió sombrío y un aire de seriedad lo rodeo. Shinji noto esto. Por lo general Renji se mostraba serio y el ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero eran muy pocas las veces que Renji se mostraba de esta manera, sombrío, _-eso solo pasa cuando hablamos de su pasado-_ pensó Shinji. De pronto la voz de Renji lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Sachiel…-** dijo Renji en un tono que se le podría dirigir a un conocido o incluso a un amigo al que no se le ha visto en mucho tiempo.

_-¿Quien es el Renji?- _pregunto Shinji

La voz de Shinji ahora fue la que pareció despertar a Renji, ya que el semblante sombrío que tenía hace un momento desapareció y solo quedo la seriedad en su rostro. Shinji espero un poco más para ver si le iban a responder, pasaron un minuto y cuando parecía que no iba a obtener respuesta Renji comenzó a hablar.

_**-No te preocupes por eso Shinji, en este momento solo nos debe de preocupar encontrar a la persona que envió tu padre, ya tengo una muy buena idea del porque te mando llamar.-**_ Shinji no contesto y renji salio corriendo en dirección contraía del extraño ser que se encontraba bajo ataque con la esperanza de encontrar a la mujer que envió su padre por el.

Base militar encargada de la Alianza Mundial.

-¿No fue suficiente el ataque con misiles?- gritaba el comandante del ejercito – ¡Se supone que le dieron justo en el blanco¡No puedo creerlo!- gritaba mientras golpeaba con el puño el escritorio donde se encontraba sentado.- ¡Ordenen la retirada de los aviones!-

-¡Si, señor!- contesto uno de sus subordinados y de inmediato se dirigió a dar la orden de retirada.

En la ciudad con Shinji/Renji

Shinji se encontraba buscando un lugar seguro donde poder esperar a la persona que pasaría por el. Renji le había devuelto el control para dejar que Shinji buscara a la persona ya que si tenian una foto de el, no lo iban a reconocer si aparecía de cabello negro.

Shinji volteo hacia atrás y vio que los aviones se estaban retirando de la zona – ¡Esto no es bueno!- dijo Shinji con un tono desesperado.

**-**_**Tómalo con calma Shinji-**_ Trato de calmarlo Renji _–__**Si te desesperas no lograremos nada-**_

-Si tienes razón Renji… es solo que…-

_**-¿No escuchas eso?-**_ pregunto Renji interrumpiendo a Shinji _**–Suena como un automóvil-**_

Ambos voltearon a vario lados intentando encontrar la fuente del sonido – ¡Ahhhhhhh!- grito Shinji cuando de la nada salio un auto y casi lo golpea. La puerta del carro se abrió brusca y repentinamente y una mujer de cabello largo color púrpura, con gafas de sol y un vestido negro se encontraba dentro del vehiculo.

-¡Perdón por la espera Shinji!- dijo la mujer -¡Anda sube rápido!-

-¿Señorita Katsuragi?- pregunto Shinji.

-¡Anda¡Apúrate!- contesto la mujer ahora conocida como Misato Katsuragi.

-¡S-si!- contesto Shinji con nerviosismo mientras subía al carro.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- advirtió y sin darle oportunidad a Shinji de responder, acelero haciendo que Shinji perdiera el alance y se golpeara la cabeza contra la puerta noqueándolo.

_-__**Supongo que me tendré que encargar de esto-**_ dijo Renji mientras comenzaba a tomar el control sobre el cuerpo de Shinji.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo misato, pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió continuar. –Las unidades de tanques costeros que pertenecen a la Alianza Mundial ha sido aniquilada, le han disparado infinidad de misiles pero…-

**-Nunca podrán dañarlo con eso poder de ataque tan insignificante-** dijo Renji que ya había tomado control total del cuerpo de Shinji, el cual seguía inconciente.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto misato y volteo a ver a Shinji, y de inmediato noto los cambios en el muchacho -¿Qué le paso a tu cabello y a tus ojos Shinji?- pregunto realmente confundida.

-**Sachiel no es ningún debilucho-** continuo Renji ignorando las preguntas de confusión de Misato.-**Todo lo que están haciendo es perder su tiempo, nada de lo que hagan los militares lo dañara-**

_-Renji, ya desperté, regrésame el control por favor-_ pidió Shinji en su mente.

-_**De acuerdo Shinji-**_ contesto Renji y de inmediato devolvió el control a Shinji. El cabello se le torno a su color castaño original, sus ojos azules y las ojeras debajo de ellos desaparecieron.

_-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?-_ pensó Misato –_un segundo esta normal, al siguiente su cabello y ojos cambian, y luego regresa a la normalidad… ¿Quién demonios es este chico?-_ de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito del muchacho que se encontraba sentada enseguida de el.

-¡Misato, cuidado al frente!-grito Shinji. Misato, al voltear hacia enfrente, noto cual era su preocupación. Un misil perdido estaba en dirección hacia ellos. Misato solo podia pensar una cosa.

_-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?-_ pensó en pánico.

El misil se estrello a unos metros de ellos, y aunque la explosión no fue tan fuerte para causarles heridas serias, provoco que el auto se volteara. Misato fue la primera en recuperarse del impacto. Poco a poco salio del automóvil, y luego ayudo a salir a Shinji del auto.

-¿A dónde diablos están viendo esos sujetos…?- pregunto Misato a nadie en particular. -¿estas bien Shinji?

-Si, eso creo…- respondió Shinji, mientras salía del auto, una vez fuera de este, estaba apunto de continuar con su respuesta cuando los gritos histéricos de Misato lo interrumpieron.

-¡No¡No, puede ser… quedo hecho trizas con un solo impacto… y todavía me falta pagar 33 letras del financiamiento!- exclamo Misato en angustia -¡Que horror!- pero ahí no había acabado, ya que en ese momento "Crack" Misato miro hacia abajo y noto que había pisado su gafas de sol -¡Grrrr¡Mis lentes oscuros se hicieron polvo!- pero cuando crees que todo acabo, descubres que apenas va a la mitad… -¡Ay no¡Esta ropa me salio muy cara… no se le quitara lo sucio tan fácilmente!- Shinji solo podía pensar una cosa al ver esta escena.

-_Como lo dije, es muy extraña-_ y sin tener que preguntarlo, Shinji podía sentir que Renji estaba en total acuerdo con el.

-_**¡Shinji, al suelo-**_ grito Renji para alertar a Shinji sobre el gran monstruo negro que venia en su dirección.

Shinji miro hacia arriba y vio que en efecto, esa cosa venia en su dirección el, ellos de echo, ya que recordó que Misato se encontraba a un lado de el._ –Esto es malo-_ pensó Shinji.

_**-¿Tu crees?-**_ contesto Renji con sarcasmo

-Abajo Misato- grito Shinji mientras se lanzaba hacia la distraída Misato. Shinji logro llegar a ella antes de que el ser que se encontraba en camino a aplastarlos.

En el último segundo sin embargo, otro ser parecido al que fue nombrado Sachiel por Renji, llego a su lugar y embistió al otro ser evitando así que les pasara algo a Shinji y a Misato.

-¿Hay otro?- pregunto Shinji asustado

_**-no Shinji, ese no es otro como Sachiel, es muy parecido pero no es igual-**_ dijo Renji de una forma pensativa.

-El es de los nuestro Shinji- contesto Misato, mientras el nuevo ser de color morado con un cuerno en la cabeza, levantaba su auto y lo colocaba de nuevo sobre sus ruedas. Una vez que el carro estaba devuelta en funcionamiento, Misato miro su reloj –demonios, ya es muy tarde, no debemos demorarnos mas, sube al auto Shinji-

Shinji obedeció y subió al auto. El ser morado se que do viendo como el auto se alejaba rápidamente lo que le dio oportunidad a Sachiel de embestirlo contra un edificio cercano. Mientras el ser morado trataba de recobrar el balance, Sachiel se lanzo de nuevo, tomándolo del brazo derecho y lanzándolo sobre su hombro a unos cien metro de donde se encontraba hace un momento.

**-Te dije que nada de lo que hicieran bastaría para derrotar a Sachiel-** dijo Shinji o mas bien Renji a misato. Hace un momento Renji había tomado el control para poner mejor atención a la pelea. Por lo que su cabello y ojos eran negros de nuevo.

Misato solo lo miro confundida nuevamente, pero decidió a solo seguir conduciendo a su destino.

Base de la Alianza Mundial

Una pantalla gigante mostraba la pelea del ser morado contra el ser negro.

-¡Las pulsaciones y la presión arterial del piloto siguen bajando!- gritaba uno de los técnicos – ¡la sincronización de nervio A-10 esta a un 5, Hay una hemorragia en la sutura del pecho!-

-Faltan 180 segundos para el plan "NN"- grito otro de los técnicos.

-¡Ni hablar, cambien la ruta 192 para llevar a cabo una recuperación rápida!- ordeno el comandante a cargo.

En el centro de la batalla.

Debajo del ser morado, se escucho un gran sonido metálico, he inmediatamente una puerta se abrió debajo de el, donde una plataforma levadiza lo descendió y la puerta rápidamente se cerro.

-¡Los soldados se están apartando de aquel monstruo!- grito Shinji.

-¡Prepárate para un fuerte impacto!- fue lo único que advirtió Misato. Y después de eso todo estallo. Afortunadamente se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para no quedar atrapados dentro del estallido, pero aun así la onda de choque fue lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer que el auto rodara y por segunda vez quedase volcado.

Base militar de la Alianza Mundial

La risa se podía escuchar por todo el lugar. Todas las personas en esa habitación estaban felices de que el plan "NN" hubiera funcionado.

-¿Qué te parece el poder de las minas NN?- pregunto el comandante a cargo, a un señor de edad media de cabello castaño y barba, su semblante era oscuro y daba un aura de temor alrededor de el. –Con esto dudo que su pequeño juguete tenga que salir de nuevo- dijo el comandante en tono de burla. Pero en ese momento uno de los técnicos hablo.

-¡Algo esta causando interferencia en la transmisión de ondas!- de repente todo el ambiente se volvió pesado de nuevo. – ¡Necesitamos un poco de tiempo para localizar el objetivo!- después de unos momentos volvió a hablar -¡Se ha detectado una energía en la zona de la explosión¡Se lo muestro en pantalla!-

La pantalla se prendió y mostró que en el centro de donde había ocurrido la explosión se encontraba Sachiel. Intacto.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo el comandante. Y uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba sentado a un lado de el dijo.

-¡Esta estrategia nos costo un pueblo entero!-

-¿¡Que clase de ser es¡Monstruo miserable!- exclamo el comandante con mucho odio.

El teléfono del comandante sonó, después de unos momentos colgó y volteo a ver al hombre de cabello castaño, el cual ya se encontraba parado y volteando a ver al comandante.

-Ikari, nos acaban de dar un aviso del cuartel general, a partir de ahora tu eres quien toma las decisiones aquí ¡Danos una muestra de tus habilidades- termino el comandante.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la persona a la derecha del comandante hablo.

-Como representantes de la Alianza Mundial aceptamos la derrota en el campo de batalla, pero dime Ikari ¿Crees poder ganarles?-

El hombre, ahora conocido como Ikari, contesto a la pregunta sin dudar ni un poco -Descuide… para eso tenemos a "NERV"-

Con Shinji en… Algún lugar

Shinji y Misato ya habían llegado al lugar al que se dirigían, aunque Shinji aun no tenia la menor idea de que lugar se trataba, pero el manual que decía /Servicios secretos NERV solo para tus ojos/ y el letrero gigante del estacionamiento con las siglas /NERV/ le daban una buena idea de donde estaban.

-¿servicios secretos NERV?- pregunto Shinji para ver si había acertado en su deducción.

-Así es Shinji, se trata de una institución que esta bajo el estricto control de la Alianza Mundial. Yo también trabajo aquí mi función es como una funcionaria internacional… justo como tu padre- Misato volteo a ver a Shinji, el cual otra vez tenia el cabello y ojos negros. _–OK… esto esta empezando a asustarme-_ pensó Misato.

**-Así que por fin lo veré-** dijo Renji en un tono de voz que no contenía ningún sentimiento, ese tono de voz logro mandar un escalofrió a la espalda de Misato **-Por fin veré a la persona que mas odio en este mundo-**

_-Por favor Renji… no te sobrepases-_ rogó Shinji dentro de su mente.

_**-Haré lo posible… pero tu mas que nadie debería saber mis razones para odiarlo-**_

En otro pasillo de NERV

Varios doctores corrían en dirección al ala de NERV reservado para el hospital. Junto con ellos llevan una camilla, que carga a una muchacha con un traje blanco, su piel pálida y su cabello de color azul. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en varias partes por vendas y parecía estar en un estado muy crítico de salud.

En el centro de comando de NERV

-Dr. Akagi- hablo una figura que se encontraba observando una pantalla en la cual se podían distinguir las figuras de Shinji, que se encontraba convertido en Renji, y Misato, que se encontraba observando a Renji detenidamente, tratando de descifrar los cambios de cabello y personalidad.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer comandante Ikari?- Preguntó la Dr. Akagi. Ella tiene el cabello pintado de rubio y los ojos verdes.

-Sacaremos al primer prototipo de nuevo, el reemplazo del piloto acaba de llegar-

En la pantalla que el comandante Ikari se encontraba viendo, seguía caminando Renji, con la intención de confrontar a la persona que mas odia en este mundo. A aquella persona que va por el nombre de Gendo Ikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del Prologo.


End file.
